With the popularity of high-tech products, consumer products (e.g., desktop computers, notebook computers, PDAs, cell phones, etc.) have been widely used, and input interfaces of these consumer products become more important. The existing input interfaces, such as traditional keyboards and mouse, touch panels that can be directly inputted, voice input devices, are widely used in various kinds of applications. Recently, the touch panel capable of directly inputting is one of the most attractive techniques for the public.
However, high-tech products equipped with the touch panels can only be seen in recent years. A huge amount of traditional desktop computers and notebook computers have only traditional displays without the benefits and funs of direct-inputting functions brought from touch panels. Also, it is unimaginably costly to replace all of the traditional displays with embedded touch displays.
Accordingly, how to provide an outer-hanging touch apparatus applicable for different LCD displays becomes an important issue to be solved.